<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bang Bang You Shot Me Down by MoonRabbitsAndMochi (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27026116">Bang Bang You Shot Me Down</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MoonRabbitsAndMochi'>MoonRabbitsAndMochi (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>All For The Game - Nora Sakavic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action &amp; Romance, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Andrew goes on a murder rampage basically, Blood and Violence, Brainwashing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gun Violence, Heavy Angst, Kill Bill AU, M/M, Wholesome Twinyards, andreil marriage goes wrong, andrew and neil get married, assassin!Neil, assassin!kevin, bamf!Andrew, dont mess with him when he's on a rampage, fuck you nathan wesninski, i promise you this au is good and the story is original, just pretend they are the narrative, sry but theres no martial arts or andrew using samurai sword, the foxes arent rly dead</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:54:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27026116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MoonRabbitsAndMochi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Andrew Minyard did not expect this. He wanted to be allowed to be happy when he was about to marry Neil Josten, the man who made him feel. Suddenly the man who was known as The Butcher of Baltimore, Nathan Wesninski, crashes his wedding and kills all the Foxes--including Neil.</p><p>Andrew is pissed off as hell. He embarks on a lone journey to kill Nathan and his Slaughterhouse Squad for taking everyone he loves.</p><p>---<br/>Based on the deleted fic of SaigestuDreams<br/>UPDATE: ABANDONED</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aaron Minyard &amp; Andrew Minyard, Andrew Minyard &amp; The Foxes, Jeremy Knox/Jean Moreau, Matt Boyd/Danielle "Dan" Wilds, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bang Bang You Shot Me Down</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay, so I recently watched the Kill Bill films and I was curious to see if there were any aftg aus behind it. I researched any Kill Bill AU fics of aftg and I found a good one on one of the aftg recs by SaigetsuDreams. I read it and it was pretty good but she kept deleting it and reposting it. When she finally deleted her account, because I wanted to see what's up with her, I decided to make this account because I wanted to continue what she left off. So far I outlined 12 chapters but it will update for it to be more.</p><p>I don't know where she is so I can get permission, but SaigetsuDreams, if you're reading this, you gave me ideas and I hope you enjoy your continuation.</p><p>NOTE: This chapter is a downloaded chapter before she would delete her fic again. This is basically a huge timeskip chapter she wrote that basically abridges the aftg canon timeline to the gang au.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Andrew Minyard has always been a cold-blooded killer, and his first kill was when he was 13. He joined the criminal underworld when he was 14 and he joined the Foxes when he was 19.</p><p>Andrew once grew up in the foster care system who was once a Doe, not a Minyard. He was always sent to homes which secretly had about one or two abusers and creeps. <em> How they used his body for their own depraved pleasure. </em> The worst one was this guy named Drake Spear. He taunted him with his twin brother Aaron Minyard, who he just found out when he was 13. To keep Aaron safe, Andrew made his first kill to stab Drake in his sleep. Then, he ran away from his last foster home.</p><p>On his run, he slept in alleys and sneaked himself into buses. He travelled from California to South Carolina to be closer to Aaron. <em> If Aaron needs him someday. </em> By the time he was 14, he ended up making money in the mafia world. He first got his job when he was found by this guy named Roland. He offered him to stay at his apartment and got him a job at a club called Twilight's Edens. Roland was a bartender there but he was also a member of The Serpent, a small gang who found Twilight's Eden as a cover up for their real job: getting paid to kill people. He taught him how to use guns and knives but knives became Andrew's specialty. Roland gifted him armbands to not only hide his past scars on his forearms, but as sheathes to keep his knives. They worked as bartenders of the nightclub but they also worked as partners as paid hitmen of The Serpent.</p><p>Not long later, Andrew found out that both Aaron and Nicky were living in the same apartment building as him and Roland. <em> Funny coincidence. </em> Turns out both Aaron and Nicky ran away together from their parents. Aaron's mother Tilda heavily abused him and Nicky's parents rejected him for his homosexuality. Deciding it was enough, Aaron and Nicky ran away together. Nicky used his age at 18 to afford an apartment and worked at a restaurant called Sweeties. Andrew had both him and Roland took Aaron and Nicky into their apartment and offered them jobs for The Serpent. </p><p>Nicky developed a talent for sharp aim with guns; he became the Serpent's best sharp shooter. Aaron wanted to be trained with weapons to work beside Andrew and Nicky on their killing missions, but Andrew made Aaron a weapons provider. He did not want to put his twin in any danger. Aaron met Katelyn who was teaching him how to use chemicals to make weapons. Aaron later ended up enjoying experimenting with chemicals used to produce the deadliest weapons, and being around Katelyn. Andrew kept a close eye on Katelyn to make sure she wasn't taking advantage of his brother. Aaron was annoyed with Andrew on how he kept pestering on him and her. Especially Andrew's threats on what he would do if Katelyn hurt him in any way. Andrew was glad to be the annoying, protective brother to Aaron. All four—Andrew, Aaron, Nicky, and Roland—had worked together for five years for The Serpent.</p><p>Along those five years, Andrew decided to kill Tilda himself as revenge for his brother. When Aaron found out, he did not forgive him. Aaron believed his mother would have changed to be a better person, and Andrew didn't give her the chance to. Andrew didn't get that. Aaron stopped talking to Andrew and went with Katelyn more. Andrew became more cold towards Katelyn and didn't want to talk to her. It was a bitter day for the twins back then.</p><p>After five years of working with The Serpent (and three years of enduring Aaron's bitterness), two men came into the empty nightclub during the morning. One was a grown man named David Wymack, accompanied with a younger one named Kevin Day. They wanted to form a gang of their own called The Foxes, but they needed to form a partnership if they needed to grow their power. Benjamin, the leader of The Serpent and founder of Twilight's Eden, later agreed to their partnership and gave them their now talented assets, Andrew, Nicky, and Aaron. Benjamin didn't want to give up Roland because of how long he was a part of the gang. Aaron was hesitant in joining but Katelyn encouraged him to go. If Katelyn didn't encourage him, Andrew would have made a deal with Aaron that would make him go. The three of them packed and moved to the abandoned apartment building Wymack owned called The Den. It turns out, by the time they moved in, Wymack and Kevin already had been recruiting members.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>***</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Kevin Day was the first one recruited. He was the son of Kayleigh Day, an assassin for the Wesninski Household, ruled by Nathan Wesninski who is better known as the Butcher of Baltimore. He became upset with Kayleigh when she slept with a man and became pregnant with Kevin behind his back. By the time she gave birth, Nathan hacked her into pieces and placed his son in the Malcolm household to become another assassin for him. Kevin found this out in a letter before Kayleigh's death and he needed to plan strategically in order to kill Nathan himself. In the Malcolm household, as he trained, he met and became friends with Nathan's son, Nathaniel Wesninski. By the time they looked ready to become bodyguards, Nathan sold both of them for the yakuza boss, Riko Moriyama, who he had a partnership with. However, Nathan's wife Mary Wesninski took Nathaniel with her and ran away, never to be seen again. Nathan was pissed but Riko didn't care. Riko had Kevin in his household; they worked alongside well as master and servant of the Moriyamas. Kevin met Thea Muldani, an agent for the Moriyamas, and both of them fell in love. One day, Thea went behind Riko's back and stole thousands of money to pay her hospital bill when her mom got sick with cancer. Riko, angry of her "betrayal," sent his people and Kevin to plan an assassination on Thea. Kevin thought it was unfair, because he knew her intentions, and decided to sabotage the plan. Kevin let Thea and his mother run and hide from Riko. When he found out he had been betrayed twice, Riko beat up Kevin himself, broke his dominant hand, and left him in the streets to die. Kevin managed to find his father Wymack, the man Kayleigh loved when she went behind Nathan’s back. Wymack was a miserable man with no purpose in life, living in slums with poor income and housing, ever since his own mother disapproved of him and when Kayleigh passed away. Kevin and Wymack found out both have a common goal: kill Nathan. In order to kill Nathan, they needed to form a gang. They would call them the Foxes, named after Kayleigh's favorite animal. Both found the abandoned apartment and named it The Den.</p><p>Dan Wilds was the second recruited. She was once a stripper at some popular nightclub but she had the hidden ability of combat. Kevin and Wymack heard she once snapped the wrist of a man who tried to grope her ass and then snapped his neck in seconds. They also heard she once manhandled another man which choked him to death for calling her a whore. The manager of the nightclub fired Dan for her barbaric misconduct against his customers. Both of them saw this as an opportunity to recruit her. When they both met up with her, Dan immediately agreed to be recruited to their gang.</p><p>Renee Walker was the third recruited when she was left to die in the streets from a knife fight from a former gang she was once a part of. She struggled to find safety while holding her bleeding stomach and made shelter at an abandoned church. She thought it would be her last moments of breathing and began to embrace death, knowing there’s no hope in her life. However, when Wymack found her there, she believed this to be an act of God. Wymack brought Renee to a secret underground hospital for mafia groups only. Abby Winfield, a friend of Wymack’s, was one of the nurses there to help treat her. Kevin found out Renee was very skilled with knives when she was given hospitality to heal at The Den. He saw there was great potential in her for the Foxes. Renee was requested and she gladly accepted to be recruited to the Foxes. After joining, she bought herself a necklace with a cross penchant. She converted herself to become Catholic because she found there is hope in her life. She would sometimes visit the abandoned church, so she can pray to God how grateful she is to be found and recruited by the Foxes in <em> His home </em> . She was grateful she finally found <em> her own home </em>.</p><p>Matt Boyd was the fourth recruited. He was a bodyguard who participated in boxing rings for a gang who placed bets on him. He needed to make money to provide for his mother Randy when she and her husband Donald separated at a young age. However, the gang he worked for provided him with only small amounts of income. Dan met Matt at a cafe where the both of them grew deeply fond of each other. When Dan found out how much Matt was miserable with his bodyguard/boxing career, she invited him to be recruited for the Foxes. She promised he would make more money and he would no longer be miserable on boxing continuously for money. Matt soon became a Fox and started making more for his mom than he ever did as a bodyguard. The more Matt and Dan worked together as Foxes, the more they fell in love with each other.</p><p>Allison Reynolds and Seth Gordon were the fifth and sixth ones recruited. Allison was the bored princess of the Reynold family’s billionaire business, promised to be their heir. Allison paid a tutor to teach her martial arts as a getaway of being the perfect daughter for the Reynolds. When Allison was in college, walking back to her dorm on campus, she met Seth when he tried to rob her for her money. Both of them fought but neither of them won or lost, so they gave up fighting. It repeated again where it almost became routine for Seth to try to rob Allison and both of them would engage in useless fights. Somewhere along the way, they formed a strange sort of friendship. Allison found out Seth needed to rob money to provide for himself, after he was disowned by his mother for being a "trouble son" against his siblings. Allison had always been the obedient. perfect daughter for the Reynolds. She wondered if she can be disowned if she can make her own choices in life. One day, Allison suddenly got ganged up by a group of men who tried to rape her. Seth came in and tried to beat them up to save her; however, he got stabbed during the fight. They were found by Renee and offered to heal and stitch Seth up in The Den. Seth wanted to leave immediately, saying he can handle himself, but Allison scolded him to stay there. Later on, Seth decided to stay and be recruited for the Foxes since he had nowhere to go, but it didn’t mean he would along with anyone. In fact, he was a major asshole, but a tolerable one. Allison visited The Den once and awhile and trained with Renee and Dan for more fighting techniques. When Allison learned the Foxes primary goal was to kill Nathan, she provided them money to build their power, even though the real reason was to polish The Den. It was a very worn out and ugly building to her. Her family later found out she’s been providing money from their business for a gang like the Foxes. They got upset and quickly disowned her. Allison, however, didn’t give a flying fuck about it. In fact, she was proud of it. She was tired of being the perfect princess for them and wanted her own freedom, and her freedom was finding her own place for the Foxes.</p><p>Andrew, Aaron, and Nicky were later recruited after Allison and Seth when they were given up by Benjamin, leader of The Serpent, as an offered partnership for Wymack for the Foxes.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>***</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Here’s how Andrew Minyard figured out the Foxes function and what they do daily. Wymack is in charge of what the Foxes do; Kevin, Dan, and Renee were the leaders for morning and afternoon practices. Morning practice was sparring, captained by Kevin and Dan. Afternoon practice was training with weapons, captained by Kevin, once again, and Renee. Their motive for all this is to take down Nathan, the Butcher of Baltimore. Kevin is a skilled fighter and a professional with weapons from being trained as an assassin once, but he was also a pain in the ass to everyone.</p><p>“Is that all you got?!” Kevin yelled. Andrew hissed in pain when Kevin managed to twist his arms behind his back and kneed him to the ground.</p><p>“I thought you were a talented asset when you were a part of The Serpent. They said you were the strongest one out there. Turns out you’re still an amatuer.” Kevin added a little more pressure to his twist. Andrew grunted hard in pain.</p><p>“F-fuck you, Day!” Andrew snarled. Kevin let go of him and Andrew fell face flat on the floor. He heard Kevin stepping back.</p><p>“Again” Kevin was in his fighting position again. Andrew stood up to his own fighting position. He wished so much to stab him in the gut one day.</p><p>He was the strongest member of The Serpent, who bested almost all of its members. When he joined the Foxes, he felt inferior. Andrew <em> hated </em> feeling inferior. He hated Kevin pushing him around during their sparring, but at least he can best him in knife-fighting. He hated Renee, because she almost always won in knife fights against her. He hated everyone else too. Seth was a homophobic dick and Allison always spilled unnecessary insults to him and Nicky. <em> Fucking bitch. </em> Andrew didn’t give any shits about Matt and Dan but at least they were the easiest to defeat in practice. He, Nicky, and Aaron formed their own lot within the Foxes while Kevin and everyone else made up their own.</p><p>At times when they weren’t practicing, Wymack would find jobs for the Foxes to build their power. The jobs were mostly to kill people for their clients and would get paid thousands for it. The Foxes were beginning to become known. As soon as they earned their status to be feared in the streets of Columbia, several gangs saw them as rivals and a threat.</p><p>The Foxes' latest and strangest recruit was Neil Josten. He met the Foxes when his arm was bleeding with a deep cut by the front door of The Den, opened by Wymack. He had black hair and brown eyes. It was nighttime and raining when he was there. Neil claimed to have gotten in a fight with a nearby gang and almost bled to death. Neil acted timid and helpless about it, but Andrew sensed something was off about him. By the next day, Neil always kept looking at Kevin and then at Wymack strangely. Neil eventually showed moments of sarcasm and attitude during practice that went out of his introverted persona. Andrew knew how much Neil was trying to act like a shy newbie so he can be a part of a gang. However, he saw how skilled he actually was in fighting when Neil was assigned his first killing mission with the Foxes. Andrew knew Neil had been lying.</p><p>
  <em> Neil was getting interesting. </em>
</p><p>Andrew and his lot invited Neil to Twilight's Eden and drugged his drink with cracker dust to make him speak. Neil revealed he knew Kevin as a childhood friend in the Moriyama household. His mom took him at a young age to run away with Moriyama money. On the run, they had twenty-one identities but his mom got killed by one of Riko’s people, so “Neil Josten” is his twenty-second identity. He got cut by a gang member who was paid by Riko to kill him while he was trying to get to the Den when he heard Kevin was there. He was tired of running and wanted a place to stay, but he didn't want to endanger the Foxes with his true identity. The story was convincing to Andrew but there were some parts that felt like half-lies.</p><p>Andrew proposed a truth game to Neil where they would ask one question at a time and they have to answer truthfully. Turns out both him and Kevin were actually trained to be assassins at a young age, but they didn’t meet at the Moriyama household (because it wasn’t found yet), they met at the Malcolm household: a major mafia group known to raise the deadliest assassins. Instead of stealing Moriyama money, it was Wesninski money because he's the literal son of the Butcher, the Foxes' main target. Oh, and on top of that, Neil’s true identity is Nathaniel Wesninski. <em> Fuck </em>. Now he was getting really interesting. He should tell Wymack this but Nathaniel didn’t look like a threat. He looked like Neil Josten. So, Andrew decided not to tell anyone. Kevin and Wymack might kill him for this but he didn't care.</p><p>One day, the Den was raided by a rival gang. The Foxes managed to drive them out but Seth got killed along the way. It broke Allison and needed to be around Dan and Renee to cope with her grief. Neil told Andrew that this was Riko's doing. He found out he's at the Den and he was helping the Butcher to get Neil back to Baltimore. The Butcher may be far away in his own rule, but he had Riko as a business partner and Riko was nearby. Riko saw the Foxes as a threat. He's going to take him away and have him killed by his father. Neil was having a panic attack about this but Andrew kissed him to calm him down. Neil kissed him back. Thus, a "thing" has formed between them, and Andrew didn't like it.</p><p>As the days went by, more rival gangs started taunt the Foxes with vandalism and death threats. There were less job offers for the Foxes where they find themselves financially struggling to keep power. The Serpents had been providing them but it wasn't enough for a small gang like the Foxes.</p><p>One night, fire bombs were thrown inside the Den. The building caught on fire and was spreading rapidly. The Foxes were trying to get out of the burning building, but Neil got kidnapped behind their backs. <em> Andrew was fucking pissed. </em>The Den was destroyed and their belongings burned into ashes. The Foxes had nowhere to stay where they had to move at Twilight's Eden in their spare rooms. Benjamin and the Serpents laid four bare mattresses in each room for every four Foxes to sleep in. Andrew roomed with Aaron, Nicky, and Renee. When he slept, he only dreamed of Neil Josten getting caught by the tongues of fire, and Andrew couldn’t save him.</p><p>The next day at Twilight’s Eden, The Foxes were determined to find Neil. However, they had no leads and Andrew was slowly losing his mind to insanity. Until later that night, Matt received a phone call and found it was Neil. He told Matt he's killed and escaped his captor but he's badly wounded and told him the address of a house in sale he was squatting in. The Foxes immediately left the nightclub with their vehicles and drove to his location. By the time they arrived, they were shocked to see not only Neil's face and forearm wounds but also the change of his hair color and eye color. Kevin froze as he recognized him but Andrew caught his breath when he saw Neil's gentle auburn hair and his blue, blue eyes for the first time. He looked different but he still looked even more like Neil Josten. They all headed back to Twilight's Edens and had one of the Serpents treated Neil's wounds.</p><p>By the time Neil was bandaged, Andrew slept next to Neil on Andrew's bare mattress for the first time in one of the spare rooms. He was on his side, facing Neil's face with his only a few inches away from him. Andrew started to feel very warm in his chest. A feeling he’s never felt before. He always feared of someone invading his bed or them even being on his bed. He always remembered them having an eerie black aura that promised abuse. But with Neil, he realized he isn't one of them. Neil had a soothing red aura that exhibited the same tragic story like him. It was a presence that Andrew will promise to keep him safe. <em> Neil is here with him now, he is here with the Foxes. He didn't want to lose Neil ever again. </em> Maybe their "thing" between them does mean something to him.</p><p>The next day, Andrew spent half of the day looking after Neil, who was still weak from the damage of his captor. He had to help him change, help him eat and drink, and make sure he doesn't trip on his damn toes. <em> Fucking junkie. </em> The Foxes gathered in a meeting at one of the empty tables of the nightclub on what they should do next. Neil revealed his real name Nathaniel Wesninski, and Jackson Plank was the one who kidnapped him, one of Nathan's men in charge of the chase with Neil and his mom. He told them that Jackson tortured him about where his mom was and he also got rid of his hair dye and contacts to make him "presentable" before he would drive him back to Baltimore. Neil explained to them everything about his familial relations with the Butcher, how he knew Kevin, and his life on the run.</p><p>They soon discussed the plan to take down Riko and his forces around the nation first, then travel to Baltimore, Maryland to take down Nathan. Since they were taking down a bigger and stronger mafia group than theirs, they knew they couldn't do this alone. Benjamin offered help by bringing most of his Serpents to assist them on their journey, including Roland and Katelyn.</p><p>The Foxes and the Serpents trained together for two weeks for the big day. Neil already told The Serpents the same information what he said to the Foxes about his true identity and his father. Kevin taught most of the Serpents his fighting techniques needed to defeat Nathan's men. Aaron and Katelyn worked together to produce the deadliest poisons and gases in their bombs, grenades, and gun bullets. Nicky helped lead shooting practice. Matt, Dan, and Allison practiced their sparring with the Serpents. Andrew and Renee helped Neil slowly get back into fighting again while he was healing.</p><p>By the time it was the big day, the day to kill Riko, <em> the day to kill Nathan </em>, The Foxes and The Serpents were in business mode. They were packing up most of their weapons in each specific case. They were preparing strapping their sheaths for their knives and their bullet proof vests. They were packing everything they needed for the trip on their vehicles. Andrew was in his spare room, sitting on his bare mattress. He was busy strapping his knives to his ankles. Aaron appeared at his doorway, already dressed and prepared.</p><p>"Hey Andrew."</p><p>"Aaron" Andrew finished strapping and sat up. He stared at Aaron with his usual impassive expression. Aaron looked awkward standing by his doorway. His shoulders were stiff, his eyes were looking away from him, and his breathing was steady. This wasn't normal of Aaron.</p><p>"Spill it," Andrew said flatly. "What do you want?"</p><p>"I-I" Andrew walked up to Aaron and crossed his arms across his chest. "Remember when you killed my mom for me?" Andrew's eyebrows rose up in attention<em> . This is new. </em></p><p>"I know I haven't forgiven you," Aaron said. "And I'm still not over how you kill her." Andrew's eyes tensed in suspicion.<em> Aaron is still not over that blonde whore? </em>"This might be our last days together and I don't want it to end with us still separated. I still want to be by your side. Can we still be brothers?"</p><p>Andrew did not react but his shoulders stiffening gave it away. He didn't expect this. Aaron would spend most of his time not talking to him at all, and Andrew was fine with that. He doesn't care how Aaron felt for him. All what Andrew wanted is only to protect him and nothing else. He never wanted brotherly affection at all, but this felt different. Aaron wants to be brothers with him again. <em> Can he accept that? </em> Despite being ignorant towards his brother and calling him out harshly for his cowardice for his mother? He does not believe in regret but he doesn't think he should deserve Aaron's <em> love </em>.</p><p>"Andrew?" Aaron tensed. He was now getting impatient. Andrew still does not know what to say.</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>"Okay?"</p><p>"Yeah," Andrew confirmed. "But I'm not gonna be your shoulder to cry on." Andrew then looked at Aaron boredly.</p><p>"And you're still an asshole"</p><p>"What do you expect? You're an asshole too."</p><p>"We don't always have to be."</p><p>"I don't give a fuck what you say."</p><p>"<em> Just </em>," Aaron stressed. "Promise me you'd let me watch your back while you can still watch mine."</p><p>"No promises."</p><p>"<em> Andrew </em>." Aaron was getting annoyed. "You said we can be brothers. Let me protect you."</p><p>Andrew stared at him. "If I see you get hurt because of me, I'm revoking this deal."</p><p>"Thank you." Aaron said. Aaron was smiling softly. He never saw Aaron smile; it was dizzying to him.</p><p>"Shut up," Andrew moved out of his room to leave Aaron at his doorway. "Go bother Katelyn, I'm done with you."</p><p>Andrew walked downstairs to meet up with everyone. He can still feel that promise that he and Aaron could be brothers again.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>***</b>
</p><p> </p><p>The Foxes first started to take down Riko's hidden base at Columbia. Next they traveled on the road to New York to dismantle the Moriyamas’ main base. Kevin personally killed Riko there as revenge for leaving him to die. Finally, they travelled to Baltimore to meet their main target but there some gangs along the way who were paid to slow down their trip. Only two of the Serpents died. They found the Wesninski family mansion, the main base, and killed all of Nathan’s people there. Neil and Kevin cornered Nathan, and together, both of them shot him several times. Neil and Kevin stared at Nathan's lifeless body laying beside the wall. They were satisfied. They got their sweet, <em> sweet </em> revenge.</p><p>The Foxes and the Serpents stole millions worth of money from the mansion and added the stash they stole from the Moriyamas. Both of them travelled back to Columbia and celebrated their victory at Twilight's Edens.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>***</b>
</p><p> </p><p>One week later, the Foxes found a new Den bought with the stolen Wesninski and Moriyama money. The Serpents, meanwhile, used it to extend their business of Twilight's Eden and had some of the Serpents use it to retire their life from the gang.</p><p>The new Den was a modern condominium with a total of five floors. The bottom floor was just one huge room with an administration table barely in-use at the entrance, a huge dining table, and a kitchen room at the back. The first floor had a gym where morning and afternoon practice would take place. The second floor housed rooms for Wymack, Kevin, Dan and Matt, Allison, and Renee. The third floor housed rooms for Neil and Andrew, Nicky, and Aaron. The fourth floor is owned by Aaron as his personal science lab. The new Den had a roof where Andrew and Neil would often go up there to chill and smoke. It was their favorite place beside their one-bedroom condo.</p><p>It was morning in the Den now. Andrew and Neil slept face to face on their bed, <em> their own bed </em> , with their noses millimeters away. Andrew was feeling warm, warm, and warm. <em> Such a new and thrilling feeling. </em> That feeling, however, went out of the window from an abruptive knock. Andrew ignored it at first, but Kevin’s voice yelled:</p><p>“Andrew! Get you and your boyfriend’s asses out of this room now! We got an important guest here!”</p><p><em> Boyfriend </em>. Andrew wanted to cringe at that word. He was closer to Neil by being himself to him than being a boyfriend to him. This was Andrew’s definition of their “thing.”</p><p>Andrew got up by propping one of his elbows and shoved Neil’s shoulder to wake him up.</p><p>“Mmm” Neil’s eyelids slowly rose up.</p><p>“Get up. Kevin’s calling.”</p><p>“Fuck Kev.” Neil wanted to sleep but he got up from bed anyway with Andrew.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>***</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Andrew and Neil were the last ones down at the ground floor. They found Wymack and the remaining Foxes seated at the dining table with four asian guests: one woman in a white dress sitting from the opposite side of Wymack, another woman in a black pantsuit seated by her left, and two men stood side by side by the white dressed woman. Neil and Andrew took their seats. The white dressed woman spoke first:</p><p>“Hello everyone. My name is Lady Mitsuki Moriyama. I am the wife of Lord Ichirou Moriyama.” Mitsuki motioned her hand towards the woman to her left. “This is his cousin Hana Matsumoto, his second-in command and heir to the Matsumoto clan.”</p><p>“Ichirou Moriyama?” Kevin asked in confusion. Andrew can hear the fear in his voice. “Another Moriyama?”</p><p>“Indeed yes,” Mitsuki confirmed. “I believe you met his younger brother, Riko Moriyama.”</p><p>Everyone in the room silenced.</p><p>“<em> What?! </em>” Allison screached.</p><p>The Foxes were all shocked. <em> Riko had an older brother? </em> And they didn't know? Not even Kevin who was once a bodyguard to him?</p><p>Mitsuki pulled up her iPhone and showed them a picture of two asian men dressed in suits: Riko on the left and Ichirou presumably on the right. Ichirou looked the same as Riko but he looked a few years older. He had more slender, feminine features with long hair wrapped in a low ponytail. He looked far more superior than his brother. She put her phone down.</p><p>“I believed you eliminated Riko a few days ago, correct?”</p><p>Everyone silenced again but this time in horror. Kevin’s hands were beginning to shake badly.</p><p>“Yes my Lady,” Neil said calmly. “We did eliminate him but we had the right to.”</p><p>“And you are?” Mitsuki asked with a harsh edge in her voice. She was dismayed of Neil’s sudden answer. Mitsuki may look like a delicate woman but she does have a vicious side in her.</p><p>“I am Nathaniel Wesninski but, please, call me Neil Josten.” Andrew would have killed him for saying that, but they were talking to the wife of a yakuza lord.</p><p>“Oh,” Mitsuki said. Her face relaxed. “I heard of you before. You’re that boy Riko talked about who was supposed to be his bodyguard. However, your mother Mary took and ran away with you. What makes you think your group has the right to eliminate my brother-in-law?”</p><p>“Your<em> brother-in-law </em> wasted your money to pay people to threaten our group. He worked with my father, the Butcher of Baltimore, to collaborate on trying to capture me and my mom so he can kill us. He’s done nothing but caused financial troubles to the Moriyama family.”</p><p>“But didn’t your mother steal your father’s money and ended up wasting it during your runaway trip?” Mitsuki asked, sounding innocent but words silver piercing. “My husband knows his brother partnered with Nathan Wesninski. His brother needed to spread his influence on the US. I do not believe he’s caused financial distress to the Moriyamas. In fact, his financial influence does not affect the financial influence on the other side.</p><p>“Ichirou and Riko are born and raised in Japan. They have worked together closely with the Moriyama yakuza clan, as well as their familial Matsumoto clan, for a very long time. That is until you <em> eliminated </em>Riko.” Mitsuki added a bitter edge on that last part. “When my husband became the youngest ruler for the Moriyamas, Riko wanted to have his own rule. The both of them decided to divide the Moriyama rule in two: the main branch and the side branch. Ichirou rules the main branch back in Japan, where the main headquarters of the Moriyamas are. Riko, on the other hand, rules the side branch here in the US. Their opportunity for this is to have the side branch strengthen the influence of the Moriyama clan across the world. The financial stability of each branch does not affect the other, only reputation.”</p><p>All of the Foxes were suddenly caught in a trap. What if this is the end of the Foxes? The Foxes already started having promised lives. They were even planning what futures they’d have. Nicky told Andrew once he dreamed of moving to Germany. Aaron just told him last night about starting a clinic with Katelyn together. Andrew was learning how to be brothers with Aaron again. Andrew was about to begin his journey on how to feel with Neil. Now this woman came along and she was going to take all that away.</p><p>“You have killed one of our own. In fact, it’s jarring how a small gang dismantled a whole single branch. Honestly, I believe everyone here should deserve a justified execution. But,” Mitsuki paused for a split second. “My husband believes it’s safe not to start a mafia war.”</p><p>The paled Foxes stare at her with scared confusion.</p><p>“Neil is also the son of a Hatford on the maternal side. The Hatfords have connections with the RTC, Round Table Council, which make up twelve of the UK's most powerful mafia groups.”</p><p>Andrew gave a look at Neil. He looked flushed from embarrassment while it still mixed in fear. <em> Fucking dumbass. </em> He didn’t remember he had other familial connections?</p><p>“Damn, Neil. How many more secrets do you have?” Matt asked. Neil groaned, scolding himself for being stupid, in response.</p><p>
  <em> Snap </em>
</p><p>The Foxes snapped their heads at Hana. They forgot she was there. She was staring at them intensely while her hand raised from snapping her fingers for their attention.</p><p>“Lady Mitsuki still speaks,” Hana said. The Foxes faced Mitsuki forward but a few still glanced at Hana.</p><p>“Let’s make a deal.” Mitsuki faced Wymack. “Mr. Wymack, you are the boss of this gang, correct? Be lucky Neil found your Foxes. Otherwise, all of you guys would be eliminated.”</p><p>Kevin broke out a soft exhale of relief, no longer shaking. Andrew's eyes leaned on Nicky and Aaron. Nicky’s eyes were closed and his hands were clasped together on his chin as if he was thanking God. Aaron’s shoulders dropped to now feeling relaxed; his face no longer tensed. Then Andrew looked at Neil. He saw the way Neil’s blue eyes flickered from the sunlight of the huge window of the ground floor. The sunlight made Neil’s eyes glow like a vibrant ocean. Andrew fought the urge to kiss him right there.</p><p>“You and your Foxes will, <em> and I hereby </em> , not to do <em> anything </em> that threatens the Moriyamas nor the Matsumotos. You will <em> not </em> kill another one of us. You will <em> not </em> take one of ours unless formal negotiations are made. Do that and we <em> will </em> not be a threat to you. Are we clear, Mr. Wymack?”</p><p>Wymack glanced at the table as if he’s thinking. “Yes,” said immediately.</p><p>“Good,” Mitsuki was satisfied. “The only action I want right now is to be given the money you stole from the side branch of the Moriyamas.”</p><p>“How much money? We stole about 34 million altogether with the Wesninskis and the Moriyamas.”</p><p>“18 Million”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>***</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Ichirou Moriyama decides to video call Mitsuki on his laptop. He was in the lavish white and wide fitness room of the Moriyama headquarters main building in Tokyo. He watched from his red preston club chair of Yuki Fujimura practicing her aim by swinging her mace at the silver balls, propped on a wooden pedestal. Yuki is his sister-in-law and Mitsuki's younger sister. She is also one of the two main leaders of his bodyguards beside Eri. He doesn’t understand her tendencies of using such old fashioned weaponry. Yuki is experimental as she is ruthless and crazy. Riko got that from her. Riko used to be Yuki’s student in teaching him weapons while being a sister to him.</p><p>
  <em> Wham </em>
</p><p>A silver ball falls from its pedestal flawlessly. Yuki’s mace has a mechanism by pushing a button on its handle. It pulled the chain, holding the attached ball, back to its handle until the ball was from a suitable distance Yuki wanted. She uses her free hand to grip the chain, swing it with the ball spinning over her head, and then throws it to another silver ball.</p><p>
  <em> Wham </em>
</p><p>Such good aim for a mace user, but Yuki still looked old fashioned and crazy. Ichirou had a propped wooden table next to him containing a box of cigars, an ashtray, a cup of margarita, and a laptop. His personal maid Kyo is beside him.</p><p>Ichirou reached over to the table for his laptop and opened it. It should be 9am back in the US; today was 10pm in Tokyo, Japan. He calls Mitsuki through Skype, and three rings later, the video popped up to see her in a hot tub with a towel wrapped on her head. Mitsuki was at a five-star suite called Montage Palmetto Bluff in South Carolina. Ichirou became grateful she was still okay in her trip to visit those murderers.</p><p>“Did you get the money?” Ichirou asked in lieu of a hello to his lady.</p><p>“Why yes of course.” Mitsuki confirmed. Her eyes were closed in relaxation. “18 million total. It took them a few hours to distinguish which money belonged to the Wesninskis and which belonged to us.”</p><p>“Did those Foxes do anything to you?”</p><p>“No, no, no,” Mitsuki chuckled. “They were quick to consult. They looked nothing but <em> petty </em> savages.”</p><p>“You know what they’re capable of right?”</p><p>“Yes I know.” Mitsuki answered with a hint of seriousness. “But they agreed to not be a threat to us. That is what you chose on how we should deal with them. Create a Monroe Doctrine effect.” Mitsuki sighed prettily. She looks at the ceiling of her spa room.</p><p>“Why can’t we just kill the Foxes and leave Nathaniel?” Mitsuki asked. “It would be so easier and righteous for your brother.”</p><p>“I can’t take the risks.” Ichirou answered painfully. “I can’t underestimate what Nathaniel is capable of doing. He might kidnap you, he might murder Yuki and Eri, and, worse, he might dismantle my rule. I can’t lose everything I love here. I can’t lose my people.</p><p>“I am responsible for everything that happens in the Moriyama family,” Ichirou emphasized. Mitsuki sighed prettily again.</p><p>“I get you want to protect your rule. I just hope you know what you’re doing.” Mitsuki answered. “Good night,” She hangs up. Ichirou closes his laptop.</p><p>
  <em> Wham </em>
</p><p>All the silver balls fell to the ground where only one remains. Yuki was now sweating and panting while gripping her mace. She looked at Ichirou with hard eyes.</p><p>“Riko’s like a younger brother to me,” Yuki said. “I’m sad you’re not gonna take revenge for him. If I see a Fox step in your lane, I’ll make sure to smash their heads with this.” She presses a different button on the handle. The attached ball at the end of the chain opened its sharp spikes. She swinged the chain above her head. Then, she threw it at the silver ball. It got destroyed and punctured as the whole wooden podium fell. She may be old fashioned but she is deadly as she is crazy.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>***</b>
</p><p> </p><p>The Foxes each had about 2 million dollars. It took a few weeks for the Foxes to plan  on how they would spend it and what their futures would be. </p><p>Aaron already told Andrew about starting a clinic with Katelyn; they had been talking about it since they used to work together for the Serpents. Katelyn would be a medical scientist to discover new ways of healing people. Meanwhile Aaron would be a doctor treating people. They also want to adopt a pug one day.</p><p>Nicky had been talking about his dreams of moving to Germany one day. He used to have German class back at highschool. He learned to love the culture as much as he loved the language. It used to be only a dream to escape his parent’s religious tendencies and homophobia. Now he can make it to a reality. He wanted to move there and learn more about the language. He wanted to start a new life there in a clean slate. Perhaps find a boyfriend.</p><p>Renee and Allison wanted to start a charity program for troubled kids. Renee would run it at the abandoned church she was found in by buying it to own it. Allison would help by marketing her program and buy the necessary tools for it.</p><p>Matt wanted to finally buy a house for him and his mom to live, instead of living in a tiny apartment. He would open a boxing program to coach people on boxing. It was a simple goal but it would be his chance at starting a normal life for him.</p><p>Dan wanted to open her own restaurant and to have her stage sisters work there. Back in Dan’s stripper days, she made friends with her other fellow stripper she would call her stage sisters. All of the strippers dreamed of getting out of their job and Dan promised them all they’d work in a restaurant they would own one day. She and her boyfriend Matt may have differing goals but they do want to start a life together.</p><p>Kevin decided to stay at the Den (very typical of him), so he can continue managing the Foxes with his father and in the honor of his mother. Of course he was planning to start a life with Thea. It was about time they would finally see together and to get him to start a life without always being serious on killing missions.</p><p>This left him and Neil. They still don’t know what they’d like to do in their lives. They got each other and it was all they ever needed, but all the Foxes, as painfully it sounds, were right. They need to start planning what they would do in life. Neil thought of living in England but Andrew would be so far away from his brother. Andrew thought of working with Aaron at the clinic but he knew no shit about medicine and chemicals. Every day, every night, on the roof, in their room, they would mindlessly list off things they should do in their future.</p><p>
  <em> “I’d like to be a chef,” Neil said on the roof. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Is that what you want to do forever?” Andrew asked, sarcastically, while smoking. Neil stopped and thought about it. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “No,” Neil frowned. He started thinking again. “Maybe a farmer? Planting sounds nice.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Now that’s just bullshit.” Andrew answered flatly. “Neil the fucking farmer. Really?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Shut up,” </em>
</p><p>It takes them two weeks to straighten out what they wanted to do in life. Neil wanted to own a flower shop. He thought tending and decorating flowers would be something he’d like to do for a long time. Andrew thought of becoming a criminal investigator; it was Neil’s idea. During their truth game back then, Andrew told him his time at the foster care and his abuse there. Neil told him that if Andrew became a criminal investigator, he can save victims like him. Andrew would be there for them when nobody else did for him. Andrew can prevent the trauma of others he had been forced to endure. <em> Andrew can save them. </em> Neil also said that Andrew’s eidetic memory would also come in handy. So Andrew being a criminal investigator while Neil managing a flower shop was settled.</p><p>After the Foxes finalized their future plans, each Fox slowly moved out of the Den.</p><p>Andrew, Aaron, Nicky, and Katelyn paid their tuition to go to community college, called Columbia College, to get the education they need to start their careers. Aaron and Katelyn went to a medical program while Andrew went to classes involving the criminal justice field. Nicky went into a German study program that involved him to go to Stuttgart, Germany and met his host brother named Erik Klose.</p><p>Dan found her restaurant and named it “Wilds” where she and her stage sisters ran it together. Matt bought a building and used it to start his boxing program. Renee and Allison started their charity program and Renee now owned the abandoned church building.</p><p>Kevin and Wymack began recruiting new members for the gang to take the Foxes place. Kevin found two people named Robin Cross and Jack. As the new gang of Foxes started to grow, Kevin and Thea later got married and lived in a house in Columbia together.</p><p>Neil bought a small house near Columbia College so he can be nearby with Andrew. Neil decided to work at Wilds with Dan because he and Andrew plan to live in Oakland, California. Andrew recommended it because that was where most of his trauma happened and he wanted to prevent more trauma of others.</p><p>Two years later, the Foxes started their future lives. Andrew, Aaron, Nicky, and Katelyn graduated from Columbia College.</p><p>Matt and Dan got married and decided to celebrate it at Renee’s church. They later bought and owned a house together near Columbia like Kevin did so they could be near the Den whenever the Foxes needed them. They worked in different jobs, but they are ridiculously happy with each other whenever they have the chance to be together.</p><p>Aaron and Katelyn moved out to Chicago, Illinois and found their business clinic there. Katelyn experimented with chemicals to find new ways of making medicine and Aaron helped treat other people. Their business became successful and earned a lot of income from their patients. They later on married and adopted a pug named Popo.</p><p>Nicky and Erik fell for each other while Nicky had been studying in the German study program at Stuttgart, Germany. They promised each other that the moment Nicky graduated, they would get engaged and get married. They do and Nicky invited all of the Foxes to their wedding. (Aaron commented how Nicky was a happy emotional wreck and dressed like a wife due to Nicky’s white suit. Nicky decked him) Erik worked as a German teacher for a high school in Germany while Nicky became a public relations representative. They love their jobs as much as they love their happy lives together.</p><p>Renee and Allison do not get married but they end up living together. (Of course Allison bought an expensive large house for them) They adopted two young boys; one of them eventually became a girl. They enjoyed their domestic lives as well as continuing their charity program.</p><p>Neil and Andrew moved to Oakland, California and owned a small house there. Neil started his flower shop and Andrew began his career as a criminal investigator. Andrew found two rape cases involving children at the foster care. Neil and Andrew would foster the abused victims until they would find a suitable home. This was everything Andrew wanted. Andrew learned how to feel enjoyed, but he has yet to learn how to feel happy.</p><p>Andrew was once a cold-blooded killer. Now he had a life with a career he likes and a man who made him feel human. The Foxes may have been a part of a gang but they formed a family there. They now grew up from that life and formed their own lives. Everything is going fine for them. Everything is going okay.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>***</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Andrew was going shopping with Neil at Marshalls. While Neil was shopping for clothes, Andrew stood by the jewelry section. Andrew glanced at a ring in a glass covered display. The ring had a blue, flat jewel in the center of the ring. The blue jewel had the exact color of Neil’s eyes. He glanced at another ring next to it. It was the same but this time the jewel was a hazel-color like his eyes.</p><p>Andrew was on the road on how to be happy. He and Neil had lived together in Oakland for two years. He stared at the two rings in display. Suddenly an employee entered the cashier stand for the jewelry section. She saw how Andrew stared at them. When she asked him about it, Andrew’s mind went <em> fuck it </em>. He paid for the two rings and never told Neil about it when he returned by his side.</p><p>Andrew does not understand the concept of marriage. He thought it was a redundant ceremony that makes people’s relationships official to everyone. It was a status that does not affect anyone. It was just a title. However, Andrew was on the road to happiness. He wondered if marrying Neil was a huge step.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <b>Six months before the Wedding Massacre of Columbia</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Ichirou Moriyama was working on paperwork on his wide mahogany table in his main office of his suite in the Moriyama headquarters. It was late at night; it was about midnight. Ichirou was almost done with his work to call his work a day. Suddenly, Kyo appeared at his office doors, looking shakened and worried.</p><p>“My lord you have a visitor.” Kyo’s eyes were wide; she was shaking. Ichirou knew this was serious. A grown man suddenly entered his office. He had auburn hair and blue piercing eyes. Ichirou’s breathing dropped.</p><p>“Nathan,” Ichirou said. Nathan smiled at that. “The Foxes killed you. You’re supposed to be dead.”</p><p>“And I lived.” Nathan grinned. He walked close to Ichirou’s table.</p><p>“What do you want?”</p><p>“I want you to do me a favor” Nathan answered. “I lost several of my people and my money needed to run my rule. I need to rebuild it.”</p><p>“How will you do that?” Ichirou asked, trying to look uninterested. “You simply go to my office just to say that? Do you know what I do with people who waste my time?”</p><p>“Of course I do” Nathan smiled but this time it was frightening to him. “The Foxes killed your brother didn’t you?” Ichirou’s breathing hitched at that. The way Nathan was smiling made look like a monster at night, but Ichirou still tried to keep his composure.</p><p>“What do you want?” he calmly demanded.</p><p>“I want you to help me kill all the Foxes at my son’s wedding with this blond guy he’s marrying.”</p><p>“Andrew Minyard?”</p><p>“Yeah that guy.”</p><p>“I can’t kill your son.” Ichirou said sadly. “We would start a mafia war from the UK. Your son is still Hatford property.”</p><p>“Let me make negotiations on that.” Nathan smiled. <em> Oh </em>. Ichirou was getting intrigued. He clasped his fingers and placed them on his chin.</p><p>“Tell me.”</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>SaigetsuDreams said that the Matsumotos are canon in aftg. Nora mentioned them in her extra content under the tab "What if Andrew Died?" Here's a citation. I just thought this fact was cool.</p><p>"– and then finally to Japan, to the family that forced the Moriyamas out of Japan in the first place. The Moriyamas &amp; Matsumotos might hate each other, but Nathaniel doesn’t have the pull or the money to tilt the balance and buy their cooperation."</p><p>Support me give kudos and comments so I can improve this account more!</p><p>Talk to me on <a> tumblr </a>! There is mochi!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>